The present invention relates to digital communications. More specifically, the present invention relates to network management.
Today, large numbers of personal computers and workstations are being interconnected with file servers, print servers, modems, hubs and other devices to form local area networks, metropolitan area networks and wide area networks. These networks allow the personal computers and workstations to share information and valuable resources among each other. Now more than ever, individuals and companies depend on networks to conduct business and to communicate with people around the world. Indeed, the network has become the computer.
Most networks use a network manager and some kind of Simple Network Management Protocol (SNMP) for network management. Among its management tasks, the network manager automatically monitors the status of the devices on the network. Predefined event requests are sent to the devices, which return data about device variables that need to be monitored.
The network manager also handles traps from the devices. A trap indicates the occurrence of a special event or a serious problem in a device. The network manger can handle a trap by changing a variable in the device""s Management Information Base (MIB) or by notifying the operator (e.g., by sounding an alarm, printing out a report). For example, a printer runs out of paper and sends a trap to the network manager. In response to the trap, the network manager alters certain variables of the printer""s NIB, commanding the printer to use another paper tray. The printer agent detects the changed variable and configures the printer to draw paper from a different tray. Printing continues.
In some cases, however, a problem cannot be fixed simply by changing a variable in the MIB. The device might have to be serviced or turned off. Until the problem is fixed or the device is turned off, the device continues sending the same trap to the network manager and the network manager continues notifying the operator. There is little value in notifying the operator more than once. However, continually sounding an alarm or printing out a report can be distracting and even irritating to the operator. This is a problem with current network managers.
A separate problem results from managing network elements that are inactive. It is wasteful to manage fifteen networks when only five need to be managed. However, it is very time consuming and expensive to remove ten networks from the network topology database of the network manager. Consequently, the inactive elements are polled for their MIB variables, and system resources are consumed.
These problems are overcome by the present invention. Apparatus for selectively unmanaging elements on a network comprises a computer having memory that stores a plurality of instructions. The instructions instruct the processor to handle traps and events from all of the elements but not to process the handled traps and events from selected elements.
A method of selectively unmanaging a network including a plurality of elements comprises the steps of displaying a view of at least one of the network elements; selecting from the view at least one element to be placed in a first state; handling traps for each selected element while that selected element is in the first state; and not responding to the handled traps for a selected element while that selected element is in the first state.
A method of unmanaging a network element in a Pending state comprises the steps of handling all traps and events for the element; and not processing the handled traps and events while the element is in the Pending state. The handled traps and events can be cleared or processed after the element is removed from the Pending state. Putting the element in a Pending state prevents new events and traps from changing the state of the element""s glyph. The effects of the traps and events are not propagated to the parent. Additionally, putting the element in the Pending state prevents any signaling actions in connection with the element.
A computer storage medium stores a plurality of executable instructions which instruct a computer to selectively unmanage elements on a network. The plurality of instructions comprise instructions which instruct the computer to handle traps and events from the elements; and which instruct the computer to ignore all handled traps and events for selected elements.